06a An Uneasy Alliance
by Margaret Price
Summary: This is an addendum story taking place one week after the conclusion of the story The Guardian. Events take the Doctor and his companion into a parrallel dimension where the past seems to be repeating itself. The Fourth Doctor
1. Chapter 1

An Uneasy Alliance © 1998 Margaret Price

Author's Note: This is a Fourth Doctor story and is an addendum story to "The Guardian." and a continuation of the series with companion Jason Krystovan who was introduced in the story "The Alliance of Death."

Many of the scenes in this story were deleted from the original outline draft of "The Alliance of Death." I remember hearing an author once say that you should never throw out anything. Good advice, as I was able to build an entire short story out of "unworkable" scenes.

* * *

**ADDENDUM to "The Guardian."**

**AN UNEASY ALLIANCE**

**One Week Later**

**ONE**

The Doctor stood in the doorway of his companion's room watching as he gathered his belongings. "I realize all this has been difficult for you, Jason," he said gently, "but you don't have to leave. I'm not going to throw you out because of what happened, whatever you may've thought."

"I know. Really, I do," came the almost strained reply. "It's just…I _need_ to get away. Not from you, Doctor, from the memory. From here. I need to go home."

Their adventure on Teggell had shaken Jason considerably more than he had wanted to admit at the time. He had always known about (and fought against) his volatile temper. Yet in all that time it had never once occurred to him that he might actually become dangerous. Not until the reality of his own duality had so suddenly materialized like a genie from a bottle. An evil genie, doing its own bidding, not his. It was a duality he was having a great deal of difficulty facing up to.

Sighing heavily, the Alterran said softly, "I guess it really _is_ back to Tel-Shye."

After a long pause, the Time Lord said briskly, "If that's what you really want, then I'll reset the co-ordinates," and turned from the door.

"Doctor, _please_, don't be angry with me," Jason implored.

"Angry? Why would I be angry that you want to go home?" Not waiting for a reply, the Doctor strode to the console room.

* * *

When Jason arrived at the console room he found the Doctor packing up several books and a stack of papers covered with complex calculations. "What is all that?" he asked.

Looking up, the Doctor cleared his throat. "It…eh, was supposed to be a surprise, actually. Since you did so well with the navigational controls, I thought you might like to learn the intricacies of inter-dimensional spatial theory."

"_Really?_" Jason's delighted smile faded almost immediately. "Could you…teach me later?"

"Later? I thought you wanted to go home?"

"Yes, but I didn't say I wanted to _stay_ there."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. He did not allow relief and the delight he felt show in any way. Instead he gave his companion a disapproving scowl. "Perhaps a short visit might do you some good after all," he remarked. "Then we'll be able to tackle this growing problem with your—_duality_."

* * *

Later turned out to be sooner than the Doctor expected. Jason had been more than a little intrigued by inter-dimensional spatial theory. He had heard about the science while he was studying medicine on Gallifrey but had not been able to pursue it, his medical studies having taken precedence. He had always intended on returning to study it more thoroughly, but never quite found the time.

"This isn't something you can simply memorize, you know?" the Doctor said sternly as he opened a book and spread out some papers. "There's a great deal more to it than that."

"Yes, I know, I know," Jason said with a sigh. "My father loved to tell me, 'Total recall does not guarantee total understanding.'"

"In that, he and I agree."

The Doctor spent the remainder of the trip going over the basics. He was amazed at how quickly Jason grasped the theory. His grasp of the mechanics, however, left much to be desired.

"You're getting it," the Time Lord said, as he looked over the calculations his companion had entered into the computer.

"No, I'm not," came the astringent reply.

The Doctor broke into a broad smile. "Then perhaps you should give it a rest." He looked at the time column nestled motionless in the center of the control console. "We've arrived."

* * *

Aaron was delighted to see his son again and, not to Jason's surprise, tried to talk him into staying home. When the boy refused, his father felt it to be the Doctor's doing and accused him of turning his son against him. The Time Lord was unable to dissuade the Elder Healer no matter what he said, and therefore chose to simply stay out of his way, spending most of his time in the TARDIS working on the (seemingly endless) repairs to K-9.

When the time came to leave, Jason returned to the TARDIS looking exhausted. The Doctor reasoned he had probably been fighting with his father over his decision to go, but did not inquire. He did not have to as the young man said, "Now I've heard everything. My Father heard about what happened with Constance on Alterrous and thinks my actions reflected badly on my family's good name."

"Indeed?" the Doctor said in an amused tone.

"Apparently it's no way for a future Duke to act," Jason snorted as he pulled the door lever.

"And it has nothing to do with your finding out about his secret past?"

"Oh, of course not." Jason waved a hand in the air and rolled his eyes. "Y'know, I almost wish I hadn't come back."

"Almost. But not entirely?"

"No, I really needed to decompress." Drawing a deep breath, Jason said, "Now, let's go before I change my mind again."

"No, we wouldn't want that," the Time Lord responded, adding playfully, "Would we, _your Grace?_" He hit the dematerialization switch and the TARDIS suddenly started to shake violently, throwing his companion back against the double doors and himself against the console.

"Doctor, what's happening!"

Clinging to the console with one hand and manipulating the controls with the other, the Time Lord looked at the readings, and cursed under his breath. In all the time they had been on Tel-Shye, he had completely forgotten to change Jason's entry in the computer, which he told his appalled companion. Fighting his way to the door lever, he pulled it with all his might. "Jason, see if you can force open the doors!" he called before working his way back around the console.

"What about you?" Jason called back.

"Never mind me, just get out of here!"

"Doctor, I'm not leaving you!" the Alterran stated categorically. It turned out that he had no choice. The double doors suddenly swung open, throwing him off balance. Another violent spasm sent him spinning from the console room. Jason landed in the grass outside the Police Box where he watched in horror as it faded in and out of existence before finally vanishing—taking the Doctor with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

At the top of a slope behind Starbridge House the TARDIS slowly flickered back into existence. Inside the Doctor was picking himself up off of the floor, a hand going to his spinning head. He then patted himself down to make certain he was still in one piece. "Everything seems to be here," he muttered as he crossed to the door. "Wherever _here_ is."

The Doctor cautiously peeked out of the door of the TARDIS before stepping outside, a rumble of thunder sounding in the distance. He looked up at the darkening sky, his long scarf flapping and twisting in the wind. As he turned to lock the door, he saw the Police Box flicker, momentarily fading from sight.

"Oh, no you don't," he said firmly. "You stay put until I find out where we are. I need you to get back." He went back into the console room to make sure the TARDIS would not vanish before he returned. Once satisfied this would not happen, he reemerged and walked towards the slope, looking down as a gust of wind shook the trees and brought down a cascade of leaves.

The Doctor turned and actually jumped at the sight of Starbridge House through the trees. He had assumed he was on a planet other than Tel-Shye, the weather being so drastically different from what he had left behind only moments ago. Suddenly he remembered he had left something else behind and looked around for his companion, seeing him at the bottom of the slope with a young girl.

"Jason!" he called, waving his arms. "Jason, up here!"

The Doctor's words were snatched away by the wind, the couple hearing only the sound. They looked up, giving the waving form a puzzled look.

"Were you expecting company, Jason?" asked the young girl who happened to be his cousin.

"No. Not with the coronation so close," came the equally baffled reply. "Must be one of Aaron's friends."

"He didn't say anything to me about anyone coming."

As Jason and his cousin climbed up the side of the slope the Doctor moved to meet them, mak ing the same mistake he had made on his first encounter with his Alterran companion. He stepped on the boards covering a dry well.

"No!" Kyska called, but it was already too late. The ground vanished from beneath the Doctor's feet and he found himself at the bottom of the well. This time he was able to cover his head with his arms before the boards joined him at the bottom of the hole.

Jason and Kyska ran to the where the figure had vanished. Jason dropped the backpack he was carrying and pulled out a lantern, tying it to a rope attached to the side of the well. He lowered it down before climbing down himself.

"I'll get help," Kyska said before sprinting to the house.

"You'd better get my bag, too!" her cousin called after her.

Dropping down from the rope, the Healer found the Time Lord struggling among the debris and pulled what remained of it off, kneeling down beside him. "Just lie still," he practically ordered, putting a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. A clap of thunder sounded overhead and he looked uneasily up at the gathering gloom. The last thing he wanted was to be trapped in the well during a torrential downpour. "Help is on the way," he added nervously.

"Just like before, isn't it?" the Doctor said weakly, a hand going to his throbbing head.

"Before what?" came the bewildered reply.

The Doctor scowled, looking the boy up and down. He was dressed in an unusual pseudo-formal manner, not his normal casual form of dress. The Doctor's vision seemed to blur at that moment and he closed his eyes. "I'm going to have a headache in the morning," he muttered.

"You'll be alright," the Alterran informed. "Just sit still until help arrives."

The Doctor nodded and tried to relax. The more frequent claps of thunder did nothing to ease the pounding in his head, and he desperately needed to think. He had a terrible sinking feeling he was not on Tel-Shye at the time he had left it. A suspicion that seemed to be verified when the Jason asked, "What's your name?"

"Most people call me the Doctor," the Time Lord replied faintly. From above he heard another voice, which turned out to belong to Jason's cousin, Kyska.

As Jason called back to her, the Doctor wondered how best to deal with what was happening. The events playing out before him were almost identical to those that occurred when he first met his companion. Almost, but not exactly. Was he replaying his original meeting with Jason, or interfering with it? Causing it to happen too soon. Or…was it something else?

It was this third option the Doctor felt was most likely.

It would also be the most difficult to explain.

* * *

When help arrived, the Doctor was helped from the well. By the time he got out, it was pouring down rain. Kyska led him to the house and into one of the examining rooms. Jason shooed her away and then turned to the servant in the room, ordering, "We're going to need some dry clothes. See to it."

"Yes, m'lord," a servant replied, causing the Doctor to raise an eyebrow.

Once everyone had gone, Jason turned from the door with a disapproving scowl on his face that puzzled his patient. "So," he said accusingly, crossing his arms, "why have you come to Tel-Shye, Time Lord?" He had intended on startling the Doctor with the fact that he knew him to be a Time Lord. Instead, he was startled himself when the Doctor replied, "You don't know?"

"Why would I want to know anything about your repulsive race?" the Alterran spat venomously.

"Oh, dear," the Time Lord muttered. "This is worse than I thought."

"_What_ is worse than you thought?" Jason demanded, his blue eyes cold and hard.

"This. This situation. The whole—" The Doctor broke off and sighed heavily. "I'm not from this dimension. I was working on inter-dimensional spatial theory and accidentally—" He broke off and frowned. "I know that look. You don't believe a word I'm saying."

"That's the first thing you've said that I do believe," came the astringent reply.

"Fine. In that case, I'll be on my way." The Doctor got down from the table and took a step towards the door.

"You're not going anywhere," the Healer said firmly, grabbing the Time Lord roughly by the arm and thrusting him into a chair. "Aside from the obvious, you also may have a concussion."

The Doctor gave the young man a puzzled look. "I'm afraid the obvious eludes me," he said mildly.

"Because you're from another dimension, right?" came the sneering reply. "That's a new one, I'll give that to you." When it seemed the Time Lord was going to maintain his pretense of ignorance, the Healer sighed. "You know perfectly well the truce expressly forbids your…_people_, from traveling unescorted anywhere within the Empire."

"Truce?" the Doctor repeated. "There's no Alliance then?"

"Alliance!" Jason gave a derisive laugh. "Alterrans ally with Time Lords? You _can't_ be serious."

"I am. Completely. In my world, the Alliance has been in place for thousands of years." Pausing, the Doctor wondered if he should reveal more but was prevented from doing so when a servant arrived and announced that Jason's father had returned with a guest, this being Premier Magnus. He was a man of some influence whom Jason had been trying to meet for some time, and he was not about to allow the presence of an injured Time Lord disrupt the occasion. He therefore sedated the Doctor, ignoring his protests while forcefully doing so, and had him moved to the second floor until such time as he would be able to deal with him fully.


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

Aaron and his guest were in the library when Jason finally made his appearance. "I understand we have another guest," the Elder Healer said as his son entered. "Serious?"

"No, not really," Jason replied vaguely. "Cuts, bruises, and a mild concussion." He then dropped the subject altogether, turning his attention to the Premier, whom he observed to be a very distinguished looking individual. Perhaps he really was a influential as the rumors made out.

"Your father mentioned these unusual occurrences," Magnus remarked, his voice rich and deep, "but I hardly expected one on my first visit."

"We have all kinds of surprises here, Excellency," the young man replied, shaking the outstretched hand. As he did so, a startled look came to his face—one his father knew all too well. Jason had just scanned the Premier. His ability to scan anything he came in contact with had proven an affective tool for him in more than just their joint medical practice.

"Are you alright, Lord Krystovan?" the statesman asked, bringing the Healer out of his trance.

"What? Yes, I'm alright, Excellency." Jason realized his voice had an almost bitter quality and said quickly, "I'm just a little preoccupied."

"Yes, of course, your patient. And here I am forcing you to indulge in social pleasantries. Please, forgive me."

"Not at all," the young man replied. "I must confess, I was rather looking forward to meeting the man who had so enchanted my father and cousin." He wiggled his fingers at Kyska as though he were casting a spell on her. She, in turn, gave him a sour look.

"I'm sure you'll have a chance to chat later," Aaron observed. "The storm has knocked the transmat off-line again, so it seems you'll be staying as my guest for the night."

Magnus opened his mouth to reply but was prevented by Aaron. "And don't worry about your aide. I've already had someone contact him so he knows why he was prevented from arriving."

"Your Grace is too kind," the Premier purred, bowing slightly.

* * *

Jason went to check on his patient's condition, finding him still out cold. The servant keeping watch reported that the Time Lord had scarcely stirred since being put to bed. The Healer nodded approvingly, returning downstairs for more "social pleasantries." He dismissed the servant upon his return, taking up the vigil himself. There was some activity in the hall and he went to investigate, finding the housekeeper making up the room directly across the hall. She told him the Premier would be staying the night. Something he told her, somewhat impatiently, that he knew already. The equally forceful housekeeper went on to tell him she had also left him something to eat, since he had gotten into the habit of raiding her kitchen at night and she was tired of cleaning up after him. 

"You know me too well," the young Lord remarked sardonically.

The housekeeper replied with an indigent snort before returning to her duties.

There was a low moan from the room across the hall, and Jason turned, going back to find the Doctor struggling to return to his senses. The sedative proved too strong for him, however, and he sank back into sleep.

"No, not yet. Another hour or so, perhaps," the Healer muttered, a wry smile coming to his face. He glanced over to the door and decided a little snack might not be a bad idea, making for the kitchen and leaving the Doctor unattended.

* * *

On the Tel-Shye the Doctor had left behind, the Jason he had left behind sat staring at the spot where the TARDIS had been. _What have I done?_ _If I hadn't been in such a hurry to learn inter-dimensional theory—!_

The sight of the TARDIS flickering back into existence broke Jason's train of thought. He jumped to his feet and dashed into the console room, stopping dead in his tracks when he found it empty. "No!" he cried. "Doctor, where are you?"

The room flickered and faded a moment as if in reply. Then the Alterran was certain he was seeing things when the Doctor entered. The Time Lord was completely transparent and Jason watched in silent awe as he crossed to the console, flipped a few switches and then left, the door closing behind him. The spectral Time Lord gave no indication of having seen his companion, and after he had gone, Jason discovered, to his shock, that he could not open the doors. Nor could he reset any of the controls.

"No! Dammit, Doctor, what did you do?" Jason moaned. "How am I supposed to—?" He caught his breath and turned sharply to the inner door. "Of course! K-9! He'll know how to fix this." So saying, he dashed through the inner door.

* * *

The alternate Jason was halfway through his meal when his father came into the kitchen. "There you are. How's your patient?" 

"He's a Time Lord," Jason replied bluntly.

"What!" Aaron gasped. "Are you sure?"

Jason gave him a dark look as if to say he were the stupidest man on the planet. "Am _I_ sure? _Really_, Aaron."

"Sorry. Why is he here? Alone?"

"I don't know. I was trying to find that out when you got back. I didn't want his being here to interfere with the Premier's visit, so I sedated him."

Aaron's face darkened. "This is going to cause quite a stir in the Royal Security Ministry, you know."

"You don't know the half of it. He says he's from another dimension and came here by mistake."

"What? That's a new one."

"Yes…" Jason's voice took on a mocking edge as he went on to say, "So is masquerading as a human."

Aaron gave him a baffled look. "Is that what he told you?"

"No. That's what your friend Magnus is doing," the young man said startlingly. "He's a Time Lord, too. And don't ask me if I'm sure about _him_, either."

"I'm…well, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for it," Aaron stammered out. Seeing an all too familiar look of anger come to his son's eyes, he held up his hands. "Just because he didn't tell us doesn't mean he didn't tell Royal Security. Every time I've seen him he's accompanied by an escort. The only reason he isn't now is because the transmat went off-line."

"I think we should check, just to make certain," Jason hissed coldly. "We wouldn't want him starting a war, now, would we?"

* * *

After being shown to his room, the visiting Premier gave his accommodations a cursory glance before looking out the window. A flash of lightning lit up the sky, turning the outside world momentarily to day. Magnus frowned and squinted out the window, trying to see the seemingly familiar shape at the edge of the woods. Turning off the lights, he waited for the next lightning flash, seeing the Doctor's TARDIS clearly illuminated. The sight made him stiffen visibly and he glanced over to the door and then back out the window. "No…" he whispered. "It's not possible." 

Crossing to the door, Magnus looked out into the corridor, seeing it empty. The door to the room across the hall was ajar and he could see a dim light coming from inside. He crept silently to the door and peeked in, seeing an apparently sleeping figure on the bed across the room. He studied the unfamiliar face as he moved noiselessly into the room. "It's not possible," he breathed.

Apparently sensing the intruder's presence, the Doctor stirred uneasily in his sleep. His eyes fluttered open and he struggled to focus on the form looming over him. A lightning flash suddenly illuminated the face, a thunderclap punctuating his recognition of it. It was the face of his most deadly enemy—the Master.

"You!" the Doctor gasped. He struggled to sit up but was unable to find the strength and fell back onto the bed.

The Master took a step forward, stopping dead when a voice suddenly snapped, "What do you think you're doing in here?" He turned to see Jason glaring at him from the doorway.

"Lord Krystovan, do you know who this man is?" the Master asked suddenly.

"Yes. He said he was called the Doctor."

The Master turned in surprise to his rival. "You used your own name? You _are_ getting bold."

"Excellency, what are you—?"

"This man is a wanted criminal," the Master announced. "One of the most evil minds ever let loose on the cosmos."

"Are you talking about me or yourself?" the Doctor asked.

Jason was momentarily speechless.

"He must be placed under arrest and restrained immediately," the Master went on. "He mustn't be allowed to escape."

Aaron appeared at that moment and took in the scene in bewilderment. "Magnus, there's no need for hysterics. My son is a capable Healer and already knows he's a Time Lord. We've taken precautions against his escape."

"Don't underestimate him, my Lords. He's a criminal who's already been convicted by his own race. Do you think he cares about keeping the peace when he doesn't even care what his own people think?"

The Doctor took this in with an odd sense of admiration. "Brilliant as ever," he muttered.

"Criminal or not," Jason said finally, crossing to the Doctor's bedside, "he's still my patient and in need of medical attention, not a legal confrontation."

"Aaron, please, reason with your son," the Master said imploringly.

The Elder Healer looked at his son and shook his head. "Not when he's like that," he said in a fearful tone." Besides, none of us can go anywhere until the transmat is back on-line and that won't be until morning." So saying, he led the Master from the room, closing the door behind them.

"Thank-you," the Doctor said softly when Jason turned to look at him.

"For what?" came the stinging reply. "Aaron's right. I can't do anything with you until morn­ing."

The Doctor scrutinized the boy's cold and angry expression. "So alike, and yet so different," he observed.

Jason gave him a dark look. "What? Me? Don't tell me there's another me in this other dimension of yours?"

"Yes. In fact, he travels with me."

"An Alterran and a Time Lord? _Together!_ This is ludicrous."

"Why?" the Doctor asked pointedly. "Your father and the Master seem to get on pretty well?"

Jason stiffened visibly, his eyes narrowing. "What does that—?"

"Because you already know the Master's a Time Lord. You'd've discovered that as soon as you touched him."

"How? From a secret handshake?" Jason snorted, waving a hand in the air. "Sorry. We don't—"

"Didn't you scan him?" the Doctor asked innocently.

"Who told you about that!" the Alterran demanded fiercely. To the Doctor's astonishment, Jason grabbed him by the throat and pressed him down onto the bed. "It was Aaron, wasn't it? The weakling. Tell me! Who told you!"

"You did. The other you. Jason—"

"Lord Krystovan to you, Time Lord!" the young man snarled, releasing his grip on the struggling Time Lord.

"Alright, have it your way, Lord Krystovan," the Doctor gasped, rubbing his bruised neck. "It's the Master who's your enemy, not me."

"The way I see it, you're both my enemy."


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR**

Having resolved to confront his rival alone, the Master did not go to bed, choosing instead to doze a few hours in a chair. After he awoke he patiently waited for the Doctor to be left unattended a second time. His patience was rewarded shortly after dawn and he crept to his rival's room, seeing him rise from the bed. Obviously he had been waiting to be left on his own also.

The Doctor sat up slowly, groaning from the bruises he had received in the fall. Seeing his clothes hanging in the corner he grinned and went over to them. First order of business, get dressed. Second order of business, get away.

The second order of business turned out to be more difficult than he anticipated. He opened the door to find himself face to face with the Master.

"Leaving us so soon, Doctor?" the Master purred.

The Doctor took a step back. "Oh, you know…I didn't want to wear out my wel come."

"You appear to've done that already," the Master observed as he entered. "And without firing a shot, too. You are slipping."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed. "You think so?" he said evenly, hoping to draw his rival out more. Apparently even in this dimension they were at odds with one another.

"How did you get away from the Jotenns, by the way? It was my understanding they intended to have you executed immediately."

The Doctor sighed heavily and sat down, an action that puzzled his adversary. "I didn't get away because I was never there."

Just how hard a knock on the head did you get?"

The Doctor held up a hand. "I'm going to give you credit for having equal intelligence to the Master I know and explain this, one Time Lord to another." Drawing a deep breath, he said, "I was teaching inter-dimensional spatial theory to my traveling companion—"

"Your _what?"_

"—and the entry he made threw the TARDIS sideways into this parallel dimension."

The Master stared at the Doctor a moment and then started to laugh. "That's good, Doctor. That's very good. Imaginative, original—"

"And true."

"You wouldn't know the truth if it got up and bit you," the Master scoffed.

The Doctor blinked. Then a thought struck him and he looked his rival up and down, seeing, as with Jason, he was dressed in a totally different style. Before he gave voice to his suspicions, however, he wanted to know one thing. "If I'm supposed to be so evil, why are _you_ the one masquerading as a visiting dignitary?"

The Master gave a wry smile. "I don't happen to be masquerading as anything."

"But you changed your name anyway. Just a little something for the occasion?"

Suddenly the Master was all business. "Alright, enough games. Why are you _really_ here?"

The Doctor was taken aback a second time, feeling as though he were watching the ultimate in role reversal. Perhaps he was. "I've already told you why I'm here. It's a mistake. And considering how hostile relations seem to be between Gallifrey and Alterrous, a very big mistake."

"_Seem_ to be? We're on the brink of war!" The Master's mouth dropped open and he gave the Doctor a horrified look. "That's it, isn't it? You're here to start a war."

"I'm not here to start anything!" the Doctor protested. "In fact, in my universe, you'd be the one starting a war and I'd be the one stopping you. How does that strike you?" He received a dark look in response. "I thought as much. Look, just keep an open mind and I'll try to explain."

The Doctor told his skeptical rival about the Alliance and his original meeting with Jason. He did not, however, identify the boy as the traveling companion he had left behind.

At least, he thought he had left him behind..

* * *

Jason had to finish a few minor repairs on K-9 before he was able to set to work locating the Doctor. The automation walked him through the necessary steps that would free up the console and allow him to follow and then retrieve the Doctor.

It was a very lengthy operation and the Alterran found himself wishing he had never even heard of inter-dimensional spatial theory.

* * *

The Doctor had barely finished with his story when Jason's counterpart arrived accompanied by the Master's aide: a young man named Cal.

"Swapping stories of home?" Jason asked acidly.

"I beg your pardon?" the Master said mildly.

"They know you're a Time Lord, Excellency," his aide informed apologetically. "The Security Ministry felt it best they be advised."

"You could've _advised_ us yourself," Jason hissed contemptuously.

The Master bowed slightly. "My apologies, Lord Krystovan, but I was acting under strict or ders by your government that I not." With that, he took his aide and left.

The Healer turned an angry gaze in the Doctor's direction, causing him to stiffen visibly. He had seen that look many times before—and it always meant trouble.

"Now for you," Jason growled.


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE**

After hours of struggling, the Doctor's companion finally managed to bring the TARDIS fully into the dimension where the Time Lord was trapped. When the outside world was revealed on the viewer Jason moaned in disappointment. "It didn't work."

"Negative, Young Master," K-9 replied.

"Just look at…" Jason's voice trailed off as he himself looked a second time. The Tel-Shye he had left behind was green and colored with spring flowers, but the world outside was brown and colored with autumn leaves. "We haven't simply jumped forward in time, have we?" he asked suspiciously.

"Negative, Young Master," K-9 repeated.

"Good." Pulling the door lever, Jason said, "I'd better see if I can find the Doctor, then."

"Negative, Young Master."

"K-9, is that all you can say?"

"Negative, Young Master," the automation chirped, bringing a dark look to the young man's face. "Departure from the TARDIS inadvisable."

"Why?"

"Theoretical data indicates catastrophic outcome should you encounter your parallel counterpart."

"_Theoretical _data?"

"Affirmative."

Jason sighed heavily. "Well, I can't stay in here the whole time. I've got to—" An involuntary cry escaped him when he glanced back at the viewer and saw the Master practically at the TARDIS door. Looking around, he snatched up K-9 and disappeared through the inner door, leaving it open just enough to watch through the crack.

The Time Lord cautiously entered the console room, puzzling the watching Jason by looking for booby traps. When he was satisfied there were none, he went to the control console and scrutinized the readings. "So…you weren't lying after all," he muttered.

Jason transmuted to his true form and was out the door and upon the Master before he knew what was happening. "Where's the Doctor?" he demanded. "What've you done to him?"

"Nothing," the Master replied, struggling in vain against the powerful tendrils entwining him. "He's being held at Starbridge House."

"Starbridge? You're lying."

"I'm not," the Time Lord objected.

Jason searched the Master for weapons and was surprised to find him unarmed. "Why is the Doctor being held at Starbridge?"

The Master had to force himself to stop struggling. It was all too obvious the creature holding him, whatever it was, outmatched him in strength. Fortunately, it also seemed to be sentient, which meant he might be able to reason with it. In as even a voice as he could manage, he said, "Let me go and I'll tell you."

"You'll tell me whether I let you go or not."

"I would be more willing if you let me go."

Since this seemed reasonable, Jason thrust the Time Lord into a chair in the far corner. "Cover him, K-9," he ordered.

"Young Master," K-9 acknowledged, gliding out the door, the laser protruding from his snout.

The stunned Master looked at the strange and apparently deadly pair and shook his head. "And like a fool I was actually ready to believe him," he sighed.

"Ready to believe whom?" the Alterran demanded, returning to his human form and further shocking the Time Lord.

"Lord Krystovan!"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Oh, please, don't start all that nonsense. Jason will do perfectly well."

The Master looked him up and down, noting his exceptionally casual clothing. Then realization dawned, just as it had with the Doctor. "You're the Doctor's traveling companion. _You?_ An Alterran?"

"Ye-es," came the patient reply. "So what?"

"So what!" The Master jumped to his feet, taking a step back when K-9 advanced menacingly. "You come from another dimension, yes? Where Time Lords and Alterrans are allies?"

"Ye-es. Is that relevant?"

"Relevant? It's incredible! Do you know what this means?" the Master asked excitedly. "The Doctor was telling the truth."

Jason was less than impressed. "Yeah, amazing," he snorted. "Now if it were _you_ telling the truth, that would be news."

"Lord Krystovan—" Receiving a dark look, the Master held up his hands and quickly corrected himself. "Jason, this isn't simply a universe parallel to yours. It's very likely a mirrored one. Do you know what that is?"

Jason shook his head. "K-9, any ideas?"

"A mirrored parallel universe," K-9 informed, "is the theoretical twin to the universe currently occupied. Identical, but opposite."

"Correct," the Time Lord said approvingly. "Good twin, bad twin." Looking at the silent Alterran, he asked, "Which are you? The good Jason or the bad?"

* * *

Were he with the Doctor, the Master would not have had to ask. Jason's dimensional counterpart was in the process of turning the captive Time Lord over for questioning. The Doctor was transported to the capital city of Krystos and deposited in the lower levels in the Royal Palace where the dungeons and torture chambers were located. In his own dimension, the Doctor knew the Alterrans had abandoned these levels centuries before, but this was not the case in this parallel world. In fact, as far as the Doctor could see business was booming.

The captive Time Lord was locked in a holding cell while the official paperwork concerning him was taken care of. He found it morbidly amusing that his captors were so bound up in bureaucracy that they had to record all the proper paperwork before torturing a prisoner. Something he and his companion would later come to appreciate.

* * *

"Well?" the Master asked pointedly. "Which is it?"

Jason ran his fingers through his hair. "Great. As if I don't have enough problems with my duality as it is," he moaned.

"If the Doctor is to return to his own dimension, he's going to need my help," the Master stated startlingly. "And I'm going to need yours."

"Wait a minute. Hold it," Jason said at last, holding up his hands. "_Me_ help _you?_ You're not serious?"

"Never more so."

"No way!" the Alterran exploded. "You tried to kill me!"

The Master could not help himself and laughed. "I've never met _you_, Jason. And I only met your counterpart last night."

"What? No, that's not right. I met you—_him_—years ago"

With a grin, the Time Lord replied, "Apparently we're a bit behind you in more ways than one."

"Or my calculations messed up more than just the dimensioning circuits," Jason concluded.

Looking down at K-9, who was still covering him with the laser, the Master said evenly, "If you want to help the Doctor, you're going to have to trust me."

"I don't trust you as far as I can throw you, but I don't seem to have any choice," the Alterran responded darkly. "Stand down, K-9," he then ordered, adding, "But stay on alert."

"Affirmative, Young Master."

Turning back to the Master, Jason asked him his plan and was astonished to learn he didn't have one. "The Doctor is being held in Starbridge. We may be able to simply remove him from there."

"Oh, great. No problem," Jason snorted. "How am I supposed to do that if I also have a counterpart there? Theoretically, if we meet, we'll rupture the inter-dimensional fabric and destroy both universes."

"Theoretically," the Master grinned. "I've never much cared for theories myself."

The young man stared at him a moment before looking down at K-9. "This is too weird. He sounds like the Doctor."

"Don't be insulting," the Time Lord said acidly before suggesting the Alterran take on a different appearance. "We don't want anyone knowing there are two Lord Krystovans just yet."

"I'd rather they not know I'm here at all," Jason informed. He decided to simply take on the form of a garment the Master could wear until the Doctor's whereabouts was determined.

* * *

The Master returned to Starbridge to find Cal waiting for him. His aide informed him that the Doctor had been moved to Krystos in his absence. "Then perhaps this is a good time for us to take our leave," the Time Lord suggested. He made his formal good-byes to Aaron and then returned to Krystos.

Upon reaching the city, and in an alley beside the transmat station, the Master revealed Jason's presence to his aide. The Alterran did not take on his normal human appearance so as not to be recognized. He was then told that the Master's aide was, in fact, his traveling companion. His reaction upon hearing Cal's status was equal to Cal's when he was told of Jason's true identity and the status of their mission.

"We're going to help him?" Cal exploded. "Are you out of your mind?" Looking over at Jason, he then said, "Who's to say he's not setting us up to be killed?"

The appalled look on Jason's face made the Master grin. "See what I mean?" he observed. "Mirrored parallel."

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do," Jason said sourly. "So let's just get this over with so we can go on our separate ways." With that, he turned towards the street.

"Where are you going?" Cal called suspiciously.

"To the Royal Palace. If the Royal Guard—"

"Royal Security Ministry," the Master corrected.

"Whatever," Jason said dismissively, waving a hand in the air. "State prisoners are always taken to the Royal Palace and I'm assuming it's the same here. I'm also assuming he was taken to the lower levels."

"Is that bad?"

"If they're used the way they once were in my world," Jason replied darkly, "it's not good."


	6. Chapter 6

**SIX**

Once the Doctor's paperwork was filed he was taken to a small room for "questioning." His hands were manacled to a bar suspended from the ceiling by a chain. The chain was then drawn up, pulling him up until his feet barely touched the ground. He was surprised to see his companion's counterpart in attendance and it soon became apparent that, as with the Master, the Alterran was the complete opposite to the young man he considered his friend.

Bright lights were shone in his face and a team of interrogators fired question after question at him. After a few hours of this, and having received no satisfactory answers, the interrogation degraded into physical abuse. One of the team striking him to punctuate each question.

Suddenly Jason snapped, "Just let me have him to myself. I'll get the truth out of him." As an added incentive, the young Lord placed a sum of money into the hands of the guards and they promptly vanished.

In pain and exhausted from his ordeal, the Doctor looked at the Alterran's evil expression and sighed. "We both know you don't need any more than three seconds to determine if I'm telling the truth," he said weakly.

"Quite frankly, Time Lord, I don't care if you're telling the truth or not," came the icy reply. "You're here illegally, and that's all that matters. According to Magnus, you're the most evil mind ever let loose on the cosmos. So when the Emperor is found dead, guess who they'll come looking for?"

"What! That will start a war!" the Doctor gasped.

"Ye-es. Maybe even two," the Alterran replied coldly. So saying, he struck the appalled Time Lord so hard he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

When the unlikely threesome arrived at the Royal Palace, Cal finally asked the question he felt the Master had overlooked. "Just how are we supposed to get in the place, let alone to the lower levels? We can't exactly go up and ring the doorbell."

Jason gave a wry smile. "Don't you worry about that. The back door is always open." So say ing, he led the way to an enormous monument, going around the back and pressing a single stone with his fingertips. To the amazement of his uneasy allies, a door silently swung open.

"You have these in your universe, too?" the Master asked as he followed the Alterran through the hidden entrance.

"Yes. The statue's different, but the rest is the same," Jason replied. "Careful of these stairs. They're really steep."

They descended the stairs in silence and Jason led the way into the maze of tunnels. A sud den thought struck him and he stopped dead in his tracks. Turning around, he took the Time Lord firmly by the wrist as though afraid he might run. "Alright, this is far enough. Before we go any further I need to know what's going on. And I want a straight answer from you, Master," he said firmly. "Believe me, I'll know if you're lying."

The Master's eyes flickered. "Will you, now?" He held up his free hand to stop Cal from ob jecting.

"Why are you here on Tel-Shye? And I mean, why are you _really_ here? Straight, no double talk, or I leave you both here in the dark."

"Don't you mean you'll kill us and leave us here in the dark?" Cal injected caustically.

"No, I do _not_ mean that," came the appalled reply.

The Master cleared his throat. "Alright, a straight answer."

"Master, no!" Cal cried out. "You can't tell _him!_"

The Time Lord ignored him. "I was sent by the Directorial Assembly on Gallifrey to assist in negotiating a peace."

Jason checked himself before remarking on this. He could tell from his scan that the Time Lord was telling the truth—as well as holding something back. "_And_," he prompted.

Again the Master's eyes flashed. "We're also here to find and stop an assassin."

"An assassin? Who's going to be assassinated?"

"_That_ I can't tell you."

Jason thought back on the events that seemed to be replaying themselves before him. What had been going on when he met the Master? The memory made him shudder. Looking up, he asked, "Is it Terran or—No! It's the Lord Emperor, isn't it?"

The Master and his companion exchanged an astonished look, confirming Jason's suspicions. He nodded and turned to lead the way again. "Since there's no Alliance," he observed, "it stands to reason it would be my Uncle. He's the one you'd have to negotiate the peace with. Kill him, start a war."

"Your…" the Master breathed. "The Emperor is your _Uncle?"_

"Great Uncle, actually. I'd've thought you knew that already. Why?"

Exchanging another astonished look with Cal, the Master informed, "Because…reliable sources indicate the assassin may well be your counterpart."


	7. Chapter 7

**SEVEN**

When the rescue party arrived at the dungeons, Jason stopped and looked cautiously out the exit, seeing the administrative offices close by.

"How are we going to find him?" Cal wanted to know. "There must be hundreds of rooms down here."

"Yes, I know," Jason replied. "And this is only the first level." He returned to his usual human appearance, changing into the clothes the Master indicated his counterpart wore. "Wait here," he then whispered and pushed open the door. He went into the office and walked up to the desk, receiving a startled look from the clerk.

"Lord Krystovan!" the young man gasped, quickly shuffling several papers aside and succeeding in sending most of them to the floor. "Ddid you …forget something, sir? The Doctor hasn't been moved. You can rely on us, sir."

"I should hope so," Jason replied, hoping his voice sound threatening enough. "There is a guard on the door, isn't there?"

The nervous clerk shuffled through a stack of papers, half of which he dropped to the floor. He turned to his computer terminal and attempted to access the information. After more than a minute, he said, "I'm sorry, your Lordship. I can't seem to access any information on room 168. It mustn't have updated."

Jason gave him a cold and angry look. "You lot are an incompetent bunch of half-wits," he hissed. "Is this what I'm to rely on?" With that, he stormed from the office. As soon as he returned to the safety of the passageway, he sagged against the wall, heaving a sigh of relief.

"A very convincing performance," the Master purred.

Jason was not sure if he meant in the office or at the present time and chose not to inquire, uncertain as to whether he really wanted to know the answer. Straightening, he said, "Room 168. This way."

The room was unguarded, much to everyone's relief. Jason was the first to enter, the sight of his battered friend causing him to stop short. Recovering himself quickly he carefully lowered the Doctor into a chair and checked him over, going on to snap his bindings with his bare hands, an action that stunned his uneasy allies who had no conception of his true physical strength.

"Doctor," he said in an urgent voice. "Doctor, can you hear me? It's Jason."

The Doctor moaned, his eyes opening briefly. He muttered something and closed his eyes again.

"We've got to get him out of here," Jason said urgently, and rather unnecessarily in the Master's view.

Cal suddenly hissed at the door, waving a hand to silence him. "There's a guard out there," he said in a panicked whisper.

Jason exchanged glances with the Master. "You take care of the Doctor, I'll take care of the guard. And be careful. He's got some cracked ribs."

The Time Lord raised an eyebrow but kept his thoughts to himself, motioning his companion over. They lifted the semi-conscious Doctor from his chair, a moan of pain escaping him as the two tried to support his weight between them.

Jason drew a deep breath and straightened, reaching for the door. The knob turned in his hand and he realized the guard was going to come in. He quickly pulled the door open and stepped into the hall, astonishing the guard at the same time. "Is this how my prisoners are guarded?" he demanded loudly. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to decide to show up for duty?"

The unfortunate guard blanched visibly and attempted an apology, but was cut off by the raging Lord Krystovan. He upbraided the guard and the entire security system before ordering him to the administration wing to report his own incompetence.

The guard was no sooner out of sight before Jason had the door open and was waving the others out. He stood as lookout as they practically carried the Doctor into the safety of the tunnels where he was placed on the floor. Jason knelt down beside him and checked him again.

"Doctor," he said softly, "can you hear me?"

"Ye-es," the Doctor replied acidly, not bothering to open his eyes. "Now what do you want?"

Jason blinked and looked at the others in bewilderment.

"I think he believes you to be your counterpart," the Master observed astutely.

"Doctor, it's me. Jason. _Your_ Jason. The one who got you into this mess to begin with."

Upon hearing this, the Time Lord opened his eyes and struggled to sit up a bit more, a groan of pain escaping him. His companion put a hand on his shoulder. "Careful, Doctor. You've got a couple cracked ribs," he said concernedly, the statement immediately confirming his identity.

"Jason, how the devil did you get here?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, it wasn't because I knew what I was doing," the Alterran replied darkly. "K-9 had to sort everything out."

The Doctor leaned back against the wall and took in his band of unlikely rescuers. Turning to the Master, he observed, "You'll forgive me for expressing my surprise at your presence here, considering how our last meeting ended."

"Your choice of traveling companions was a very convincing argument in your favor, Doctor," the Master replied. "To such a degree, in fact, that we've joined forces in this endeavor."

"Indeed? Then you would agree that we are very likely the products of mirrored parallel universes?"

"I would," the Master replied. "With a few anomalies, but otherwise consistent."

"Would I also be correct in assuming you're here to stop the Emperor from being assassinated?" the Doctor asked startlingly.

After a long pause, the Master replied, "That was my intention."

"Wait a minute, Master, you can't exactly walk up to the Emperor and tell him what you suspect, you know?" Jason cut in forcefully. "I've noticed Alterrans don't exactly trust Time Lords here." Throwing a meaningful glance in Cal's direction, he added, "And vice versa."

"Jason, he needs to be warned—"

"_How?_ Tell me that?"

The Master did not respond directly, asking instead, "Tell me, Doctor, how much is this young man like his counterpart?"

"They share the same face and lineage. There the similarity ends," the Doctor replied succinctly.

"And how well do you get on with your Great uncle, Jason?" the Master then asked.

"I hardly know him, why?" came the bewildered reply.

The Doctor did not like where this was leading and sat up a little more. "I think know where you're going with this," he said softly, "and I don't think it's such a good idea. Our being here is bad enough without adding to it with outright interference."

"You've already interfered, Doctor," Cal injected firmly.

The Doctor sighed heavily. This was indeed true. Turning back to the Master, he asked, "So what's the plan? Or are you just on a fishing expedition?"

Cal blinked, looking over at Jason in amazement.

"I know," the Alterran replied. "Eerie, isn't it?"

The Master waved a hand in their direction before helping the Doctor to his feet. "Enough from the pair of you," he said firmly. "We need to find Emperor Quinton and try to make him see reason. He may just listen to you, Jason."

The Doctor gave his companion an amused look. "What do you think Quinton's counterpart will be like?"

"I don't know," Jason responded. "What's the opposite of stone-faced calm? Me?"


	8. Chapter 8

**EIGHT**

As the group made their way to the Royal residences, the Master explained that the person he sought had been systematically eliminating key members of the ruling class over the last several months, possibly in an effort to draw Alterrous back into conflict with Gallifrey.

"Wait a minute," Jason interrupted, halting the group's progress. "You keep saying you assume this and suspect that. Don't you have any _hard_ evidence?"

The Master remained evasive. "Too many key people have died mysteriously for it to be a coincidence."

"You're risking all our lives on sheer speculation!"

"Sources indicate—"

Jason interrupted yet again. "What sources?" he demanded, taking hold of the Time Lord's arm. "Look, I said I wanted straight answers from you!"

"And you'd know if I were lying, correct? _How_, might I ask?" The Master looked pointedly at the hand on his arm. Jason stiffened but remained silent. "Could it be the same way you detected a couple of cracked ribs without benefit of any medical apparatus whatsoever?"

"Okay, okay, you've made your point. You know about the scanning, don't you?" Jason said, releasing his grip.

The Master nodded. "And with it, are you able to detect any physical weaknesses or genetic defects that might bring about an untimely death?"

Jason suspected he could do a great deal more than that but was forestalled from making this admission when the Doctor asked pointedly, "Untimely, or well timed? How is this the right time for the Emperor?"

"He's been stemming the growing tide of public opinion that hostilities recommence. That hasn't made him very popular with most of the people in the Empire."

"Wait a minute, back up," Jason cut in. "I want to know who told you about the scanning."

To the Master's astonishment, it was the Doctor who supplied the answer. "I suspect it was very likely Aaron. Whom I also suspect is your the reliable source," he added, turning to the Master.

"Your deductions…astound me, Doctor," the Master informed.

"Then allow me to astound you further with fact rather than assumption. Jason's counterpart already informed me himself that he intends to murder the Emperor and blame his death on me."

When the unlikely group of allies arrived in the Royal residences Jason emerged from the tunnel first and looked around. "Where is everybody?" he wondered aloud. "There should be servants and security guards everywhere."

Exchanging a knowing look with the Master, the Doctor informed, "I think Palace Security works for the highest bidder."

"Great. There's loyalty for you," Jason muttered dryly. He led the way to where the Emperor normally stayed in his own world finding him in residence, along with several of his personal guards. The leader of guards was yet another person the Doctor and Jason knew: Colonel (now Commander) Payne, whose disgraced counterpart had once attempted to take Jason's life.

"This is really getting weird, Doctor," Jason remarked as he entered, bowing to his sovereign.

To the surprise of them all, Emperor Quinton rose to his feet and glared at Jason before saying, "Your audacity astonishes me, boy!"

"What?" the young man replied. "I don't understand."

"Don't pretend you didn't get my edict, my Lord Krystovan. Get out of my sight!" The Emperor waved a hand before turning his back on the group.

"You haven't even heard me out yet!" Jason protested. "Is this Imperial justice?"

"Justice?" the monarch scoffed, turning back to face him. "You don't know the meaning of the word. Is it justice to start a war because of personal ambition? You don't care about anything but yourself. You may've bought the people's support, but you can't buy respectability so easily. It will take more than money to pull your family's name out of gutter where it belongs."

Upon hearing this, Jason turned to the Master. "Oh, yeah. He'll listen to _me._ No problem. Thanks for the advice, Master." Turning back to the Emperor, he said firmly, "My Lord, I know this will be difficult for you to accept, but I'm not the person you think I am."

"If you're not Lord Krystovan, then who are you?"

Holding up his hands, Jason replied, "No, I am Lord Krystovan. One of them. Just…not the one you know."

"He's stalling, Majesty," Payne sneered.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm doing, because there are two Jason Krystovans running around on this planet and one of them wants to kill you."

The Commander looked at the young man in disgust. "He's trying to make a fool of you, my Lord."

"Oh, Payne, shut up!" Jason snapped. "This is important. There isn't a soul anywhere in this wing of the building other than us. Don't you find that in the least bit odd?"

Payne did indeed and immediately went to check on it.

"Majesty, if you're willing to listen," the Doctor suggested helpfully, "we'll start at the beginning."

* * *

After explaining the situation, the Doctor did not expect to be believed but still waited patiently for a response. The point was suddenly made academic when the young man in question appeared at the far end of the room in the Doctor's form. He was armed with a laser rifle and shot down the Emperor's bodyguard with pinpoint accuracy before noticing the real Doctor present.

"Well, well," he sneered, returning to his normal appearance as Lord Krystovan. "This is certainly a surprise. Looks like I won't have to drag you up here after all."

"What do you expect to prove with this, Krystovan?" the Emperor demanded.

"I'm not trying to prove anything, _my Lord_," the evil youth snarled.

A security guard had the misfortune to burst into the room at that moment, having been sent by Commander Payne. He came to an abrupt halt at the sight that met his eyes, giving the agitated Lord Krystovan the time to seize him by the arm. The guard's eyes suddenly bulged in his head and a gurgling sound came from his throat. The grip on his arm was released and he fell to the floor where he convulsed violently. Within seconds he was dead.

From behind him, the Doctor heard his companion catch his breath. "My God, he overloaded the scan," Jason said in a horrified whisper. "It really is possible." The Doctor threw a quick glance in his direction, seeing the look of abject horror on his companion's face. It was all too clear that the boy was watching one of his worst fears about himself being played out before his very eyes.

"After I eliminate a few others," the evil Jason was saying, "I expect to take _your_ place, my Lord Emperor."

"Oh, no, you won't!" came his counterpart's enraged voice. He moved in front of the others, his eyes fixed on his astonished alter ego. "Hello, my Lord Krystovan," he said evenly. "I'm you. Only…I'm not, because I have absolutely no intention of allowing you to murder the Emperor. Or anyone else, for that matter." As he spoke he moved in front of the monarch.

"How are you going to stop me? You're not even armed."

"He has a point," the Doctor remarked under his breath. Jason met his gaze, seeing his eyes flicker in the Emperor's direction. Suddenly he knew what the Doctor was thinking.

"Well?" the young man with the gun snarled. "How do intend stopping me?"

"Guess," came the defiant reply. Suddenly Jason turned and snatched the medallion from the Emperor's neck. He then held it out in front of himself. "Shoot me now, if you dare."

"Whoever you are, you're dead," his evil twin snarled, and fired his weapon.

"Doctor! Everyone, get down!" Jason cried as the energy bolt struck the jewel in his hand.

The Master dragged the Emperor to the floor and they all watched as the glow of energy striking the gem grew brighter and brighter. Across the room, Jason's counterpart growled in anger and hit the switch to increase the power on his weapon.

"No!" the Doctor called out. "Reduce the power or you'll destroy yourself!"

The enraged being ignored him and increased the power a second time. The weapon in his hands started to whine in protest and then started to glow, yet the demented Alterran would not stop. Finally the weapon exploded, vaporizing its owner. The energy backlash threw Jason forcefully back against the far wall, stunning him.

What followed was a deafening silence.

The remaining occupants of the room were picking themselves up off of the floor when Commander Payne returned. He burst into the room and looked around in an appalled silence.

"Well, Lord Emperor," the Master said dryly, "do you believe us _now?_"

Before the shaken monarch could reply, Jason moaned and sat up slowly, a hand going to his pounding head. The Doctor was immediately beside him. "Are you alright?"

"What happened?" his companion asked dazedly.

"We won," the Time Lord replied.

"Yes. And I lost," the Healer sighed, looking across the room where his counterpart had been. The jewel in his hand suddenly flared brightly and he caught his breath as its power flooded through him. He gave the Doctor an amazed look. "Is that all it needed? Activation?"

"I wondered how you were able to get it away so easily," the Time Lord remarked.

"I kept hearing the words of my own Emperor. 'Healer Jason, I give you leave to do that which is necessary.'" Giving his battered friend a knowing smile, he then said, "And speaking of healing…" and touched his hand, instantly healing his wounds.

The dazzled Emperor came over to them. "How did you do all that?" he asked.

Jason's mouth dropped open. "Good Lord, you don't know what this is, do you? Or how to use it?"

"That would explain a great deal," the Doctor remarked.

"It certainly would." Jason got to his feet and held the gem out in the palm of his hand. "Your Majesty, I present to you the Great Seal, the single most powerful object ever discovered." Pausing, he said firmly, "It's the binding force in my universe and will help you work out an acceptable peace with Gallifrey. Please, use it wisely."

Quinton took the Great Seal from the young man's hand, feeling its power suddenly surge through him. "How could you part with this so willingly?" he wanted to know. "It's incredible."

"Yes, I know." Jason gave a bittersweet smile, turning his gaze to where his counterpart had been. "I just don't think it's very healthy for me."


	9. Chapter 9

**NINE**

Once everything was more or less sorted out, the Doctor and his companion were returned to Starbridge, and the waiting TARDIS. Jason wanted to avoid contact with his father's counterpart, but Aaron insisted on meeting him before he returned to his own universe. The young man tried to remain polite, but his discomfort was obvious. As was something else.

"You have his face and his mannerisms," the Elder Healer remarked, "but not his eyes."

Jason looked up in surprise. "Sir?"

"And certainly not his manners!" Aaron added. "Or should I say, his _lack_ of manners."

"Sir, I'm sorry—"

"Don't be," Aaron cut in sharply. "My son was a cold-blooded killer who used the title of Healer as a shield. The only reason he kept me around was to tend to business while he was out carousing with the lowest kind of scum. He had no heart. But you, _you_ do. And compassion." Shaking his head, he said, "My son didn't know the meaning of the word."

"But…now there's a hole here. I'm not dead in my parallel world. Who will continue on for you?"

"I'll just have to pass things on to Kyska's fiancé, Anon, after—"

"Anon!" Jason gasped. "But Anon's dead."

"Not here, Jason," the Doctor injected. "Anon's filling the hole. Apparently, this was meant to be." So saying, he vanished into the TARDIS.

Jason gave an uneasy smile. "Good-bye…Father. And good luck." So saying, he too disappeared into the Police Box.

The Doctor was struggling with the console when his companion entered. "No chance of you changing your mind this time, eh?" he asked.

Jason threw up his hands. "No!" he cried. "I much prefer my own universe, thank you very much."

The Doctor nodded noncommittally, looking over the entries K-9 had supplied to return them to their own dimension. "Well, here goes."

"This had better work," Jason remarked. "I've had my fill of facing myself."

The Doctor gave him a steady look. The boy had scarcely begun to face the reality of who he was, a thought he kept to himself. "Hang on," he said firmly and hit the dematerialization switch. The TARDIS shuddered and then started to shake violently, forcing them to hang onto the console to keep from being thrown around the room.

A few seconds later the TARDIS materialized in the exact spot in which it had stood before the adventure began.

* * *

The next story in this arc is the crossover Doctor Who/From Eroica With Love story "Do UNIT and NATO spell disaster?" and may be accessed under "From Eroica With Love" through the ANIME section of this site, or click on my name to link through my story listings.

It is followed by a sequel "Espionage On Ice," which is the last in the companion arc. At least at this time.

Jason returns in the 2-Part Fifth Doctor story "Who Is My Enemy."

* * *

An Uneasy Alliance © 1998 Margaret Price is an original work written for the enjoyment of Doctor Who fans everywhere. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Original series broadcast on the BBC. Format © BBC 1963  
Doctor Who and Tardis are trademarks of the BBC.  
The story and all other original characters are © Margaret Price


End file.
